


Making Peace

by mneiai



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Background Character Death, Future Fic, I'm So Sorry Sylvanas You Know I Like You As A Character, M/M, Post BFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: The war is over.





	Making Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing. Unbeta'd per usual.
> 
> If you want to talk about lore, request a drabble, or anything of the sort, you can find me on tumblr: [personal: manyangledone](http://manyangledone.tumblr.com), [rp: manyangledones](http://manyangledones.tumblr.com) (Anduin & Tyrathan).
> 
> And checkout the [WoW Shipping/Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/sQwVcF2) \- A place for features and fans to discuss ships and fanworks, with no ship hate!

Anduin was surrounded by leaders, but more than that, by survivors. The exhaustion in small movements, in darkened marks under eyes and sagging bodies in seats, seemed to cover the entire room. Anduin himself wasn't doing much better, the Light the only way he'd managed to push his relatively fragile body so far.

In the next room, people were still clearing out the rubble. Sylvanas (or whatever had been controlling her, as there were some moments when she seemed more like a puppet than the Dark Lady) hadn't gone down easily. But they all knew no one was up for another faction war, no side could physically or mentally endure it after all they'd been through in the last few years.

And so they were here, having half-hearted debates over territory and resources. 

Anduin cleared his throat, drawing attention to himself. “I think we don't need to go through all of the details right now, it would take months to shift populations around,” he pointed out. “Our people need a promise of peace, not every little thing worked out immediately. We can make this a series of agreements, not one giant treaty. Perhaps that will even help it hold, in the end--breaking one piece wouldn't break it all.”

In his immediate line of sight, Anduin could see as Genn scowled down at his notes, Muradin slumped back into his seat, and Mekkatorque nodded not quite as vigorously as normal.

“I agree,” Baine said, and Anduin shot him a relieved smile. The Horde leaders around their new Warchief didn't look as put-out as the Alliance ones, but they knew they had less power in the negotiations and had probably feared what they might be forced into.

“There is one matter that I believe should be addressed at this meeting, however,” Thalyssra spoke as if she were forcing the words out and Anduin tensed, knowing she expected them not to like whatever was coming. “The factions have had something like peace before, but nothing to solidify it. We need both a grand gesture and a connection that is harder to break.”

Velen’s attention had turned to her and Anduin wondered what he was perceiving, that suddenly he seemed so intensely present. “What do you propose?”

“I suggest that the Warchief and High King be married.”

Chaos, of course, erupted. Anduin let his head fall to his hands as arguing became yelling, became thinly veiled threats.

“Enough!”

Everyone stopped, attention on Baine, who, now standing, loomed over most of the room. His ears were flat against his head, nostrils flaring as he composed himself.

“Only two people in this room have a right to decide this.” Anduin straightened, composing himself just before attention turned to him. “I will do much to ensure peace and the survival of my faction, and I know the High King feels the same. If he is willing, I would gladly wed him.”

Anduin stood as well, bracing his hands on the table to support himself as his bad leg screamed pain at him for the movement. He knew the Alliance leaders weren't really protesting for him, but for their own beliefs or bigotries--Anduin having an arranged marriage was inevitable and all of them should have been aware of that. He could certainly do worse than marrying a friend.

“I agree. As long as there are provisions to allow us to continue our family lines, I am more than willing to use such a wedding to cement our peace.” He smiled across at Baine who gave him a look of relief, his ears finally returning to their normal position.

“Very well, we will have an initial armistice with required meetings on all of the subjects debated here today, and a marriage agreement,” Lor’themar stated into the awkward silence that followed, jotting something down on the piles of paper around him and looking no more put-out than normal. 

Anduin nodded his assent and there were murmurs of reluctant agreement all around. As everyone filed out, Genn came over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“You don't have to do this,” he muttered. “We can find some other option.”

“Are you saying that because you think I'll be unhappy or because the idea of a human and a Tauren together offends you?” Anduin kept his words soft, knowing Genn's hearing would pick up on them.

He reared back as if he'd been hit and Anduin had his answer. “I'll be fine, Genn, don't worry. Once I inform the nobles I can still have human heirs with someone, they won't give me too much of a fight.” Anduin pulled away and shuffled around the table. 

When Baine noticed him approaching he hurried towards him, meeting him partway. “I'm sorry, if I'd known she was going to suggest that--”

“Baine, don't. You don't need to apologize. It was a sound idea--no one will want to be the side to lose face by breaking up a marriage.” He chuckled, imagining how the more bloodthirsty of their leaders must be trying to work out how to get around such things. “And it's not like...what I mean to say is...I wouldn't mind being married to you.”

Baine smiled down at him, carefully taking one of Anduin's hands in his own. “I'm glad. Because...it won't be such a trial, for me, and I didn't want you to believe I had...manipulated you into this, somehow.”

Anduin chuckled. “You're smart, Baine, but honorable, no one would think you'd plot such a thing.”

“‘No one,’ I fear, will be half of Azeroth.”

“Let the Horde think what it wants, if it makes them happy to believe you tricked me into this, then it possible elevates you in most of their minds.”

“And the Alliance?”

“I can't speak for the others, but Stormwind does love it's celebrations, and nothing comes close to a royal wedding.”

***

They agreed to wed under Stormwind customs at the Cathedral, Velen overseeing the ceremony and the leaders of every race and kingdom who agreed to come in the audience. The city celebrated joyfully, despite trepidation over a Tauren being royal consort (“You know Stormwindians are kinky sorts,” one of the Gilneans had muttered to another where they didn't think Baine would hear, “his people would probably celebrate him marrying an actual cow.”).

The wedding coincided with the signing of the bulk of the treaties and the entire thing was over one exhausting week. After, they left for Mulgore, where they had a far more simple ceremony in the traditions of Baine’s people, the blessings of the Sky Mother and Earth Father upon them.

There, he heard the same sort of gossip, but it hurt somehow more than when it came from Alliance citizens. Anduin shrugged it off easily enough, not caring if people thought Baine had some sort of size difference fetish or just wanted him for power.

“People are like that. I know maybe the Tauren don't always sink to such level, but you should see some of the reports from my spies in Ratchet.”

“It’s ridiculous.”

Anduin wrapped his arm around Baine’s and set his head against it, laughing. “Of course it is. And it will probably get worse, if the stories I hear about peacetime boredom are correct.”

“Peacetime...that will be interested to experience.” Baine, too, had only ever heard stories of the truly peaceful times for his people, too young to remember anything else. 

“I hope YOU’RE not going to be one of the bored ones,” Anduin teased. “I know how you warrior types can get.”

Baine chuckled and pressed the front of his muzzle against the top of Anduin’s head. “I think I’ll have more than enough to occupy me, with keeping YOU safe.”

“Hey!” Anduin fake-protested, laughing along with him as they continued to the feast that had been prepared for them.

Baine’s heart lightened at the sight of members of both factions, and neutral allies, lining the area with only the slightest hostility. They had to go through so much to get here, but finally it all seemed worth it.


End file.
